Remembering
by TrainxEve-Fan12
Summary: Dreams can be memories, too.  Phinbella fluff.


**A/N: This is based on the movie, Across the Second Dimension. I like the idea of Phineas and Isabella having dreams about their kiss, and of course interpreting them not as memories but as premonitions, their subconscious trying to tell them something, etc. Anyway, it was fun to write.**

**I'm considering doing another one based on the movie, but much darker. In which, after evil-Doof (Like…an AU world, not the second dimension specifically) takes over the Tri-state area, with Ferb and Perry disappearing shortly after. Phineas secretly works for Doof because if he doesn't, Doof promises to kill Candace, Isabella, Baljeet, Burford and his other friends. Candace leads the Resistance, which main members consist of Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, Stacey and Jeremy and possibly and OC or two, but they all keep it a secret from Phineas, who's too busy dealing the Doof's abuse and looking for Ferb and Perry to notice. It'd probably be Phinbella, Ferbnessa (well, depending…), Canderemy and possibly OCxOC. Whatcha thinkin'?**

**Anyway, onto the story!**

This was the third. Time. This week. And the twentieth time this month! It was getting ridiculously hard to sleep through the night with this ridiculous, crazy dream because after it woke him up, he'd lay awake in bed thinking about it even if he didn't want to instead of going back to sleep like he should have.

"_So…none of us will remember anything from today?" Isabella asked, voice curious but also somewhat devious. She glanced at Phineas from the corner of her eye, and he looked back at her, inquisitive. _

"_That's right," replied an older man who seemed very vaguely familiar with a unibrow. Next to him was a boy sitting at a computer, typing something. And on the other side…Perry? In a fedora, of all things. But Phineas didn't have much time to do or say anything about said sights._

"_Good," Isabella replied, looking at Phineas with a smirk. And then, all of a sudden, she grabbed his shoulders and kissed him. It took Phineas a moment to recover after she finished, but he did._

"_Isabella!" he exclaimed, surprised and almost delighted._

"_Hit it, Carl!" Isabella exclaimed, and for reasons even he didn't know, those words horrified Phineas. _

"_Wait wait wait!" he exclaimed, but a there was blinding flash of light and he awoke, as always._

"Ugh…" he groaned as he stared at the ceiling. This dream was maddening, precisely because he didn't know what in the world his opinion of it was. He had been positively delighted when she'd kissed him in the dream, but in real life it just made him confused and embarrassed. He was blushing just thinking about it! I mean, he still _liked_ it, but…actually, he liked it a lot. In fact, he loved it. Loved Isabella.

No! No, that's not right. He just…loved a lot of things about her. Yeah, that was it.

He'd always had trouble with love, trying to make it into some kind of formula. Of course, part of the reason he had difficulty with this dream was because the feeling in his chest that was making his heart go pitter-patter and his face turned red wasn't something he could pin down to a formula or determine a starting point. And he had definitely _liked_ the kiss…

But why had he liked it? If Isabella liked him enough to kiss him, and he liked the kiss, did that mean he liked her back? Maybe even loved her? Was his subconscious trying to tell him as much by bombarding him with this crazy dream?

Wait, if his subconscious was telling him that he loved Isabella by having her kiss him, what in the world was it trying to convey by putting Perry in a fedora?

He shook his head, determined not to allow yet another endless cycle of thought enter into his head. It was threatening to explode as it was.

So…his subconscious was trying to tell him that he loved her? He gulped audibly and his blush deepened, but he took the knowledge with unexpected grace. It made a lot of sense, the more he thought about it. His concern whenever she was in danger, the little joyful jump his heart gave whenever she complimented him. It was all because he loved her, without even realizing it.

_I am ridiculously oblivious_, he thought with a groan, running his fingers through his hair.

But just think about it! He loved her. The more he thought about it, the giddier he became. Yeah, he loved her, he'd just never realized it. Because he was always full of plots and plans, love had become something so abstract he'd rarely thought about. But now that he was faced with it, he liked it. Loved it. He grinned stupidly. This was something he could handle. It made sense, sort of. He still wasn't sure exactly how to deal with this, but he could learn that as he went. For now, he'd just follow his heart and love her, and they'd be together and…

_Wait wait wait, _he thought. It wasn't that simple. What if she didn't like him back? This brought up a whole well of other questions he was even less willing to think about. He was just getting the hang of this "love" thing, the last thing he wanted was to get stone-cold rejected right off the bat. He rolled with failure pretty well, but this was definitely not something he wanted to mess up. He let out another groan, pushing himself out of bed and starting for his brother's room. Ferb would know what to do. He always did.

He walked down the dark hallway, opened Ferb's door and looked inside the room. Ferb was sleeping peacefully in bed, and Phineas had some second thoughts about waking his brother at…he glanced at a clock…12:32 AM. But the mental image of Isabella's grinning face and the blush that came with it convinced him to go through with waking his brother.

"Ferb," he whispered, shaking his shoulder lightly. Unsurprisingly, his eyes opened immediately and he raised an eyebrow silently. "Sorry Ferb. I just…really need to talk something over with you." He sat up, yawned once and rubbed his eyes, and then watched as Phineas sat on the edge of his bed. "What is it," his gaze seemed to ask.

"Well, you know Isabella?"

The eye-rolling seemed to indicate that his answer was either "Obviously" or "Duh."

"I…had a dream about her."

There was no reply this time except for a slight widening of his eyes. Phineas continued.

"And she…she kissed me! And…I liked it! And so I thought about it a lot and I realized that, I, well, uh…"

"Spit it out!" Ferb commanded in his typical British accent. It made the firm words almost comical, but Phineas didn't laugh.

"I love Isabella!" he blurted out abruptly. There was a brief pause during which Ferb's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates, and then the shock was replaced by a smug smirk.

"What's with the expression?"

"Everyone in the entire neighborhood has been hoping for you two to get together." Ferb's stoic expression and voice made it sound like he was discussing something as trivial as a rain shower as opposed to his brother's first love.

Phineas stared for a long moment and resisted the urge to chew Ferb out for not telling him and instead asked, "But that's kind of the problem. What if she doesn't feel the same way?" Ferb snorted in laughter. "What?"

Ferb just shook his head. He gestured out the window to Isabella's house.

"I guess you're right…I should just tell her. The worst she can do is say 'no', right?" There was a brief pause and then Phineas hung his head and in a comically despairing tone added, "Which would utterly suck."

Ferb rolled his eyes, seeming to be saying, "Is that all? Can I go to sleep now?"

"Thanks, I guess. Goodnight." Ferb looked at him expectantly for several seconds, and then Phineas added, "I know what we're gonna do today!"

Ferb lay back down as Phineas left, thinking to himself, He's _not going to be at all subtle about it, is he?_

* * *

><p>There are several things Isabella did not expect to wake up to. Among them are unicorns, leprachauns, and Love Handel in her bedroom. On this particular day, she did not wake up to any of those things, although she probably would at some point in her life. But she <em>did <em>wake up to several other things she had not expected. One of them was a giant sign in her front yard complete with bright, flashing lights reminiscent of a Broadway musical that said in clear writing, "I love you, Isabella! Love, Phineas." Another was Phineas ina tuxedo, singing and dancing. Singing, specifically, about how much he loved her. She stared, wide-eyed, brain threatening to explode at any moment, as he finished his song and before she could even ask "What'cha doin'?", he bashfully asked her, "So...?"

Her response is was to hug him as tightly as possible, kiss him, and exclaim, "I love you, too!" And as they stood there, blushing, laughing, kissing, dancing, and eventually breaking spontaneously into a duet about their love, she thought idly, _Maybe that dream last night was an odd sort of premonition_.

And then she stopped thinking about the vision because Phineas was kissing her in real life, no dreaming required, and that's so much better.


End file.
